Computer devices include processing units that store and retrieve data in memory. Computing devices may incorporate multiple memory units with different performance characteristics (e.g., latency and/or bandwidth). Computer systems typically place data in a memory unit with the best performance characteristics available. However, such a scheme may not always be desirable.